


Christmas Affairs

by Lennox (Lennox086)



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Incest, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Sex Toys, Showers, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lennox086/pseuds/Lennox
Summary: Marge and Bart, and Homer and Lisa, spend some quality time together on Christmas Eve.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Bart & Marge

“Homie, I’m off to bed. Just make sure you wrap the last of those presents.” Marge yawned as she ascended the stairs. She lifted her fist to her mouth in hopes of showing that she really was tired. But after an evening of wrapping Christmas presents with Homer, Marge needed a break. And sneaking off to bed before finishing was the perfect way to tie her husband up with the chore.

It was at least five minutes before Bart poked his head out of his bedroom. The sound of a slamming door was Marge’s signal. And a crooked picture hanging on the wall only confirmed it. It was his mother’s sign to him that she was free waiting. Bart slowly and quietly made his way to the edge of the stairs. He peered down through the archway into the lounge room. He could hear the TV and see the flickering light, but there was no sign of his father. The coast was clear. Bart raised his fist against his parent’s door and gently banged his secret knock. After a few seconds, Bart heard his mother’s unmistakable and sultry tone through the wooden door.

“Come in,” she said. Bart eased the door open and slipped into the bedroom. Marge sat beside the door in front of her dresser, brushing her long blue hair. She wore a pink nightgown that was almost completely see-through and it clung to her voluptuous frame. Bart’s jaw dropped as his bulge grew in his pants. He’d never seen his mother dress like this before. Marge placed her brush on the desk and turned to face her son. She wore nothing under the dress; her son could see everything. Her perfect tits, her neatly trimmed bush, and the pussy he loved so much. Bart was speechless.

“Merry Christmas, honey,” Marge whispered. She slipped off her chair and dropped to her knees. Marge placed her hands on Bart’s head and planted a passionate kiss onto his mouth. Their tongues quickly entwined and pushed past each other’s lips. Bart made a move for Marge’s breast with his hand, but she slapped it away. She didn’t want him to go that far just yet. Marge loved her affair with Bart, but she still had to teach him patience in moments like these. Their kiss finally broke, and they smiled into each other’s eyes.

“How about a shower, Mom?”

Bart had his mother pinned in the corner of the cubicle as soon as they were under the running water. Marge had one hand pressed up against the wall. It helped keep her balance when Bart lifted her leg. The boy had his hungry mouth pressed around his mother’s pussy. He looked up at her from between her legs, his lips pressing and sealed over Marge’s slit. Bart’s tongue probed the hole that he came from. He licked and tasted his mother’s pussy; it was the sweetest thing ever to grace his tongue. Bart would never hesitate on a chance to eat his mother out. Rarely a day went by where Bart didn’t perform oral on Marge. Sometimes she’d wake him up straddling his face, or Bart would sneak into her bed and shift between her legs. But after Bart had practiced for over a year, Marge saw him as a more experienced lover than her husband. Homer rarely ate Marge out, while Bart rarely didn’t.

“Ohhh… Bart…” Marge groaned, and she gripped her son’s head. She pressed her hips against her face, trying to get his tongue as deep inside as possible. “Make mommy cum, baby. Make me cum.” Marge was panting with each flick of her son’s tongue. The hot water rained down upon her and dripped from her perfect tits. Marge couldn’t tell if Bart was staring up at them or her face as he licked her. But she knew that in a few seconds, she wouldn’t care. Her hands gripped his head, and she humped and rolled her hips against her son’s face.

“Oh… FFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUCK…” she screamed. Marge didn’t care if the shower would or wouldn’t drown her cries of passion. “I’m cumming, Bart! Mommy’s cumming!” Bart wrapped his hands around her and gripped her ass. His small fingers dug into the flesh of her warm cheeks. Marge’s juices squirted and splashed against the back of his throat. Bart was only too happy to drink down the pleasure that he had bought her. Marge’s leg couldn’t keep her up throughout her climax, and she collapsed to the shower floor in front of her son. Her hair was a mess and her body exhausted. Marge panted heavily under the warm water and basked in her afterglow. Her chest rose and fell with each breath while Bart stood before her. His lips and chin were drenched in her juices, and his cock stood erect from his crotch. He was dying to stick it inside his mother.

“That… was… amazing,” Marge finally spoke. She leaned over and kissed her son’s mouth. Marge could taste herself on his lips, but she didn’t care. She had just been given an incredible orgasm, one that Homer had failed so many times to do. Marge pulled her lips back and wrapped her hand around Bart’s shaft. She stroked him slowly, causing soft moans to escape the boy’s mouth.

“Mom,” Bart closed his eyes. Marge smiled at her special little guy. She leaned forward and wrapped her lips around his shaft. She used the weight of her face against his crotch to force Bart to the shower floor. He let himself down gently while Marge rolled onto her stomach. The shower wasn’t big enough to accommodate them like this. Bart was pressed up against the side while Marge had to bend her knees and rest her legs and feet against the opposite wall. Marge wasn’t ready to go further after her climax, not just yet. But she wasn’t going to let Bart go without any special attention either. Marge pursed and squeezed her lips around her son’s cock. She would slowly drag her lips up his length, letting him free from her mouth with a pop. She pulled her mouth off him after a minute of sucking and replaced her lips with her hand. Marge gently started stroking him again.

“You want to finish this off in bed, sweetie,” she asked. Bart opened his eyes and looked down at his mother. He nodded breathlessly.

Marge wouldn’t let Bart into her bed until he was ready for it. She may be his lover, but she still had responsibilities as a parent. Marge made sure he was properly washed and he brushed his teeth before they left the bathroom. They walked naked to the bed, not caring for their clothes on the floor. Their lips locked together as soon as they were under the covers. Their tongues entwined between their lips while Marge’s hands roamed Bart’s back. Bart’s shaft was stiff against his mother’s chest, and he humped at her softly while they kissed. But as lovely and tender as the moment was, they both had something else at the forefront of their minds. Bart broke the kiss and smiled at her. He shifted down her perfect body to find his face at the level of her wonderful breasts. They were the ideal size; round, firm, and warm to the touch. Not too big, not too small. Bart wished he could remember being fed when he was a baby. He placed his hand against his mother’s breast and wrapped his lips around her nipple. A sharp gasp of air came from Marge’s throat as he gently bit down on her nipple. He was soft, he was careful, and he began to suck on the small bump. Marge placed her hand on the back of Bart’s head as he sucked on her tit. She wasn’t lactating, but that didn’t stop him from sucking and teasing on one of her most sensitive areas. Bart’s cock twitched with stiffness as it brushed over Marge’s pussy. Bart took hold of his cock in his hand and shifted into position. He rubbed the tip of his cock up and down the length of his mother’s slit. Bart kept his eyes closed and kept sucking on his mother’s tit. He didn’t need to see what he was doing; he knew where he was by feel alone. Bart pressed the head of his cock against Marge’s folds. They gently parted around him as Bart eased himself inside. Bart opened his eyes to watch his mother’s face as he entered her. He loved to watch her reaction as their bodies met. Marge would become a little rigid, her lips would curve into a grin, and her eyes would roll to the top of their sockets. Incest was their forbidden pleasure. It was something that they only chose to experience with each other. Bart and Marge both knew about Homer and Lisa’s ‘secret’ relationship, but it wasn’t hidden well enough, and they were able to figure it out on their own. But despite what Marge and Bart had done, they both went to great lengths to keep their relationship a secret.

Marge quivered as her son’s length vanished inside her depths. Her pussy hugged and squeezed every inch, coating it in her lust. Bart looked up at his mother. He slowly started to pull himself back and push back in. He began thrusting against her. His dick was being buried inside her over and over again. Since their first time, Bart knew that he’d never want any other woman. He came out of her many years ago, and he was always willing to go back inside. His mother had the tastiest, the hottest, and the only pussy that he would ever want.

Over and over, Bart slammed his dick into his mother. He was no longer sucking on her tit. His arms were around his mother’s sides, his hands supporting his weight on the mattress as he fucked her. His hips moved faster and faster, his cock plunging in and out of her. Marge lifted her legs around him and reached the headboard of the bed.

“Fa… faster, baby!” Marge groaned. She was almost pleading with him. Bart was moving his hips as fast as he could, his body slapping against his mother’s. He lifted his head and sealed his lips back around her nipple. He bit, he licked, and he sucked on the pink nubbin as his actions only fed his Oedipus complex. Bart tried to focus on delaying his cum for as long as possible, but he knew that he wouldn’t be able to last for too much longer. Marge was quivering and shaking around him. She was enjoying the forbidden act just as much as he was. She moved her hands down onto her son’s ass. She gripped his rear cheeks as he fucked her, her fingertips almost dragging along his skin.

“I’m close, Mom. I’m close….”

“Oh, yes. Fuck me, baby. Cum inside me. Cum inside Mommy.” Bart slammed himself inside Marge as deep and as hard as he could and triggered Marge’s orgasm. As his cock was washed with her orgasmic juices, Bart sprayed ropes of his thick, hot cum was inside his mother. Bart’s body fell limp and collapsed on top of her. Their eyes met with exhausted smiles as Marge’s body accepted her son’s seed. Bart eased himself out and crawled up to meet Marge in a kiss. They panted heavily, laying in a heaving, sweaty mess, and the air around them stunk of sex. They broke their kiss, grinning at each other, and proud of their forbidden love.

“So, you’re going to take your pill?” Bart asked. Marge nodded.

“Bart, you know I have to. You already gave me Maggie. Another baby is just something we can’t risk right now.” Bart rolled off his mother and onto the bed beside her. He felt her fingers in his grasp, and he closed his hand around hers. Bart understood, but ever since Maggie was born, he had yearned to knock his mother up once more. He had dreamt of their life together; he and Marge raising their own family somewhere. He understood but still felt disappointed. The look on his face did not escape Marge’s gaze.

“Tell you what, Bart,” she said as she rolled onto her side to snuggle against him. If you do well in school, and maybe when you’re a bit older, I might ‘accidentally’ forget to take my pills.” Marge smiled at him, and Bart sat up almost straight away. He turned to look at his mother.

“You mean that Mom?” he asked in hope. “You’ll let me knock you up again?” Marge knew this was wrong and a bad idea, to have one baby with her son already. Maggie was, as much as they hated to admit it, an accident. But they couldn’t deny that their first child together brought them even closer and cemented their affair. She had to play it smart, but Marge wanted it as well.

“Yes, Bart. I mean it. If you behave yourself and prove to me that you can be a responsible father, then we’ll have another baby.” A huge smile crossed Bart’s lips. He let himself fall back onto the mattress. His Christmas had just been made. He could receive nothing else and he’s still be overjoyed on Christmas morning.

“You got a deal,” he grinned. Bart leaned over and kissed his mother again, sealing their promise with a deep and passionate kiss.

“You’d better get back to bed, young man,” Marge said. “Your father could be back at any moment.”

“Come on, Mom. He’s probably balls deep inside Lisa right now. We got time.”

“I’m sure he is, Bart. But I don’t want to risk him finding out about us. We’d both be in a lot of trouble if he did.” Bart wasn’t happy about spending the night alone, but he knew his mother was right. He longed for the day when he could fall asleep next to her after a passionate night.

Marge had to force herself off the bed. If she didn’t, Bart would never leave. She picked up Bart’s clothes from the bathroom floor and tossed them onto the bed before grabbing her nightgown and pulling it down over her head. She stole a glimpse as Bart pulled his pajama pants up around his waist, before she knelt down to share one last kiss with her son.

“I love you, Bart. Much more than as your mother. And when we can’t show it, I want you to remember it.”

“I love you too, Mom,” he smiled at her. “I could never forget that. Not in a million years.” Marge smiled at her son as he slowly opened the bedroom door and peered through the crack. The hall was clear. He waved one last goodbye to her before making a mad dash for his bedroom. He opened his door and slipped inside. He breathed a small sigh of relief. He was alone in his room, but happy. Bart was about to head to bed when he heard the sound of a door opening in the hall. He quickly pressed his ear against his own bedroom door, and he realized how close he and Marge had come to being discovered. He had heard Lisa’s bedroom door open and Homer’s footsteps walking down the hall.


	2. Homer & Lisa

“Homie, I’m off to bed. Just make sure you wrap the last of those presents.” Marge yawned as she ascended the stairs. Homer looked at his wife as she lifted her fist to her mouth before turning his head to the pile of gifts on the living room floor. Homer hated wrapping presents; he much preferred to unwrap them instead. He dragged them across the floor in front of the TV, one by one, until he heard his bedroom door slam shut. Homer placed his hand firmly on the couch and used it to push himself up. He wasn’t going to wrap these now. The presents could wait.

Homer made his way to the bottom of the stairs. He noticed the crooked picture hanging on the wall of the upper landing. Homer sighed and shook his head. Instead of climbing up the stairs, he walked past them and opened the basement door. Homer turned on the light and descended the staircase. Locked away in a chest, hidden in a closet in a corner, was his old Santa costume. He kept it from his job at the Springfield Mall, along with the photo of Bart pulling off his beard and exposing him. Homer peeled off his trousers and polo shirt and dressed in the outfit’s red pants and coat.

“Still fits,” he muttered. Homer pulled the black boots onto his feet and attached the fake beard around his chin. Finally, he pulled the red hat down upon his bald head. Leaving his clothes in a heap on the floor, Homer climbed the stairs and left the basement.

Homer made his way up to the second story as quietly as he could. He could hear the faint sound of his shower running as he walked down the hall. Homer poked his head into Bart’s room. Just as he expected, his son’s bed was empty with the blankets tossed aside. He looked back down the hall towards his own bedroom door and knew that Marge and Bart were behind it. Homer knew all too well that his wife was sleeping with his son, but he acted oblivious towards their affair and feigned ignorance. If Marge and Bart caught on that he knew, Homer felt he wouldn’t be able to keep up his own affair with Lisa. She had become an exciting and willing partner for her father. Homer imagined it was the same with Bart and often wondered who started their incestuous affair first.

Homer carefully twisted the handle to Lisa’s bedroom door. A thin line of light from the hall shone onto Lisa’s bedroom floor. It became wider and wider as Homer opened the door and slipped inside. He closed it as quietly as he opened it but still hesitated as the latch clicked shut. It took several seconds for his eyes to get used to the darkness. But he was soon able to see the outline of his daughter stirring underneath her blankets. Homer wasn’t as quiet as he thought he was. Lisa sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes.

“Who’s there?” she yawned and reached for the lamp beside her bed.

“Hi, honey. It’s just me. Sorry to wake you,” Homer said when the soft lamplight filled the room. Lisa looked over her father and his outfit. It didn’t take her long to figure out why he snuck into her room. After all, this wasn’t the first time.

“I thought Santa was supposed to be quiet,” she smirked. Homer chuckled as he sat down on the bed next to her.

“Tell me, little girl,” he began. “Have you been naughty or nice this year?” Lisa licked her lips at the question. She knew exactly where her father was going with his.

“Oh, Mr. Santa. I’ve been very naughty.” Lisa tried to keep a straight face, but she couldn’t help hide the little grin in the corner of her lips. Homer leaned in and pressed his lips against Lisa’s.

“Show me,” he whispered.

Lisa kicked the covers off her body and lifted her nightdress over her head. Homer’s eyes were filled with lust for his daughter, but that lust turned into surprise when he saw the secret she was hiding. Lisa had something sticking out from between her legs. It was a long object with that curve back on itself at the end and a red stripe that spiraled along its length. Lisa took hold of the plastic novelty candy cane and slowly pulled it from her depths. Homer could only watch in amazement as the make-shift toy slid easy out of her hole. It glistened with her juices in the light of the lamp. Without breaking eye contact with her father, Lisa slowly started to slide the toy back into her cunt. Homer watched as it vanished inside her. He groaned as she took every inch down to its curve. He kicked off his boots and lay beside her on the bed. Lisa rolled onto her side, her back against his chest as Homer reached for the candy cane. Lisa quivered as she surrendered control of it to her father. Homer kept moving the toy at a slow pace, and his bulging pants were pressing against the back of her leg.

“So, what does my baby girl want for Christmas?” Homer asked her. Lisa didn’t answer straight away. Instead, she slipped her hand underneath her father’s neck.

“Ohhh… daddy,” she groaned. Homer loved it when he called her that during their intimate moments. It only made them realize that what they were doing was socially wrong and one of the world’s biggest taboos.

“I want… I want… there’s the new Malibu Stacy playhouse out. Ohhhhh, and… and some new books, maybe a couple on jazz, and maybe a pony too, Santa. Oh fuck, I want a pony so bad.” Homer started moving the cane faster and faster, and he was enjoying Lisa squirming against him. His cock was hard as a rock and pressed against her naked ass, but his own pleasure would have to wait. After finding out how his daughter slept, he was going to damn well get her off. Lisa’s moans and squeals became uncomfortably loud, that he wrapped his other hand around her mouth to muffle her moans. Lisa didn’t push him off. But she didn’t try to lower her voice either.

Homer forced the dildo in once last time before Lisa came. Her whole body shivered and writhed against him. Her breathing became heavy, and her toes curled in her climax. She shuddered silently through her orgasm as she coated the candy cane in her juices. Lisa forced short yet heavy breaths from her mouth, and Homer wrapped his arm around her trembling waist. Her body fell limp in his grasp, and Lisa felt her father moving his lips to her ear.

“So tell me, Lisa. Have you been naughty or nice this year?” he whispered.

Homer didn’t wait for Lisa to respond. He sat up and moved over to the edge of the bed. Lisa knew what was coming as he wrapped his hand around her ankle. She chuckled as she was pulled across the bed, picked up, and placed across Homer’s lap.

“You didn’t answer me,” Homer grinned. “You know what Santa does with naughty girls, don’t you?” Lisa rolled onto her stomach over his lap. She turned her head and glanced up at him.

“Naughty girls need to be punished?” she asked with a smile. Homer began slowly rubbing her ass with his hand. Lisa’s smile turned to a feigned worried look, but inside she was screaming and begging for her punishment to begin. But Homer took his time. He bit into one of the fingers of his glove and pulled his hand free. Lisa’s ass felt so firm and warm to his touch and molded perfectly to his grasp. He dipped his fingers between her cheeks, and his fingertips brushed against the small hole between them.

“So why should I punish you, Lisa?” he asked her. Homer wanted to draw this out as long as he could. Lisa almost squirmed across his lap. As good a girl as she was, she still longed for moments like this with her father.

“I’ve… I’ve just been a naughty girl, Santa,” she nervously muttered. Homer lifted his hand and brought it back down to her ass. Lisa shut her eyes, expecting the sharp sting. But instead of a harsh slap, Lisa felt his hand gently come to rest on her ass.

“Santa’s going to need to know more than that, sweetie,” Homer teased as he kept rubbing her cheeks. Lisa rolled her eyes. She bit her lip in mild frustration.

“I’m naughty because I’ve come between my Mom and Dad,” she finally said.

“Go on,” Homer raised his hand and held it in the air.

“I do Mom’s job for her. I fuck my Daddy.” That was what Homer wanted to hear. His hand came down hard against her ass.

*slap*

Lisa quivered at the sudden sting in her ass. For a brief moment, her whole body tensed as the sharp pain seemed to throb and pulse.

“I ride my Daddy.” *slap* “I take his cock,” *slap* “in any hole he wants.” *slap* “I drink his cum, *slap* “and I love it swimming inside me.” *slap* “And all because my brother is fucking my mom!” Homer hesitated a second but quickly brought his hand down again.

*slap* *slap* *slap*

“Oh fuck, Santa! Punish me. I’ve been such a bad girl!” Homer couldn’t believe how much Lisa was begging for it. He switched cheeks with each slap. Each one slowly turning her ass from yellow into a light shade of pink. Tears began streaming down Lisa’s face, but she never said their safe word or even asked him to stop. Lisa wanted this. Homer was getting worried that he was turning his daughter into a masochist who got off on pain, but he kept going. Lisa’s legs and feet were waving in the air with each hit, but she didn’t relent.

“Do you like it when Santa works your ass, honey?” Homer asked. Lisa didn’t speak, instead nodding and sniffling through her tears. Homer slid his hand down to the candy cane and wrapped his fingers around its curve. Lisa groaned as she felt it being pulled from her body. She’d held it for so long; she suddenly felt empty without it. Homer dragged its top from her pussy to her ass and slipped it between her cheeks. He pressed it against her rear hole. Lisa had little time to react. Still slick from her orgasm, Homer was able to push it inside her ass in one quick thrust.

“Hhhnnnnngggghhhhhhhhh……” Lisa grunted, her body turning rigid as the candy cane was forced back inside her. Homer pushed and held it up to its curve. He had taken his daughter’s ass before, so she knew she could take the toy. But Lisa preferred to take it nice and slow when it came to anal. It took her body a full minute to adjust to the foreign object as Homer began rotating it inside her. She could feel her father’s bulge pressing against her stomach; he’d been hard as a rock since they started, and it felt like Homer was about to burst from his pants.

Lisa slipped her hand beneath her, and Homer felt her fingers on his bulge. She looked up at him, grinning before she slipped off his lap and onto her knees. Lisa said nothing as she unzipped his fly and her father’s cock finally sprung free. Lisa wrapped her hand around its base and pressed her tongue against it. She dragged her tongue up to the tip, taking it nice and slow and collecting a single drop of pre-cum that seeped out of his cock. Her lips wrapped around the head of his shaft, and Lisa slowly sunk them back down his length. Homer groaned as his daughter swallowed his member. Lisa couldn’t take it all, but Homer was amazed that she could take as much as she did. Lisa wasted no time in blowing her father. She sucked his cock, bobbing her head up and down his length and jerking him with her hand at the same time. Lisa wanted his cum. If her brother could eat out the hole they came from, then she could drink the seed that made them. Her lips hugged Homer’s cock; her throat opened around his tip, her tongue licked its way up and down. Homer had his eyes closed and his hand on her head. Marge never did this for him anymore. Yet his daughter was always eager and willing. to suck him off.

“Oh… Lisa,” Homer groaned. Lisa pulled her lips back to the head of his shaft. She used her hand to jerk him off as his cock twitched in her grasp. Lisa felt the first spurt of cum splashing across her tongue. It was quickly followed by another, and then another. Homer pushed Lisa’s head back down his shaft as he came into her mouth, and she hungrily swallowed his load.

When his climax was done, Homer lifted his daughter back up into his lap. He rubbed her nose against hers and gave her forehead a soft kiss. Despite just cumming, Homer was still hard. He held his daughter in one hand and his cock in the other. His tip brushed over her folds, and he gently lowered Lisa onto his shaft. Even though the candy cane had stretched her open, she was still a little tight. This is what Homer loved most about his daughter; her willingness to offer him her tight cunt whenever he wanted. Inch by inch, Homer’s cock vanished inside the young girl, and Lisa hugged her father as she took it inside him. Lisa had both her ass and pussy spread and held open for two foreign objects; a novelty Christmas decoration in one hole and the cock that made her in the other. Lisa never taken it in both holes before, but the idea made her excited and horny. Homer reached for the cane and slowly started to move it in and out again. He kept at a slow and steady pace. He wanted to make sure Lisa was comfortable. But to his surprise, it was Lisa who started to move. She placed her hands firmly on his shoulders and slowly lifted herself up her father’s shaft.

It took barely a minute before the two had found a steady rhythm. Lisa would push off her father’s cock as Homer sank the candy cane into her ass. Her pussy hugged him and left a trail of juices each time she lifted herself up. Their lips met in a passionate kiss of incestuous lust, their tongues rubbing against each other between their lips. They were both so lost with each other that if Marge or Bart walked in, Homer and Lisa probably wouldn’t even notice them.

“Lisa, honey,” Homer whispered as he broke the kiss. “I’m close. Daddy’s close.” Lisa wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed him down onto the bed. He lifted and slammed her up and down his shaft. Homer grunted into the kiss, the only sign that his climax was inevitable. Lisa sunk herself back down just in time to feel his spurt. She took her father’s cock inside her just as he came. Homer’s cock twitched and sprayed thick ropes of cum into his daughter. The same seed that made Lisa was being pumped inside of her, each sperm cell swimming to a womb not yet ready to accept them. Homer lightly thrust his hips against Lisa, fucking her throughout his orgasm, before his body fell limp below her.

Neither Homer nor Lisa spoke for several minutes. They laid in silence and enjoyed each other’s forbidden company. Homer’s shaft had slowly shrunk and slipped from his daughter, and Lisa brought her fingers to her pussy. She collected some of her father’s seed from her well-fucked hole and licked it from her fingers.

“Dad, it’s Christmas. Couldn’t you sleep here with me tonight?” Homer hated it when Lisa asked him to spend the night. He wanted to as much as she did.

“I’m sorry, sweetie. You know I’d love to, but I have to get back to your mother.”

“Awww. But she’s probably got Bart on top of her right now!”

“I’m sure she does, Lisa. But I can’t risk her finding out about us. We’d both be in a lot of trouble if she did.” Lisa sighed in disappointment, but she understood. She rolled off her father and pulled the spare pair of panties she hid inside her pillowcase. She pulled the candy cane from her ass and slipped her underpants up her legs. Cum-stained panties could be hidden in the wash; cum-stained sheets were more noticeable. Homer placed his hand on the back of Lisa’s head and gave her one last kiss. He stood up, grabbed his boots, and opened her bedroom door.

“Goodnight, sweetie,” he whispered to her. “I’ll see you in the morning.” Lisa smiled and waved. Homer stepped out into the hall and closed the door behind him. He paused, just for a moment. He turned back to look at his son’s bedroom door, now closed. For a brief moment, he thought he heard soft, running footsteps just before he stepped out into the hall. Homer shrugged. He didn’t dwell on it; he still had gifts to wrap. Homer quietly sighed, and he walked down the hall to head back downstairs.


End file.
